Summary: This core unit provides crucial statistical genetics and bioinformatics resources for each of the research projects. All blood samples collected for projects 1-4 will be processed through the core, including preparation, cataloging, and storage of DNA samples. DNA samples will be shipped to core B for sequencing and single nucleotide polymorphism (SNP) genotyping. The Core will provide statistical genetic analysis of all SNP data generated by Core B and phenotype data fro projects 1-4. These analyses included association studies in both unrelated individuals and family data. Genetic analysis will be done in both single SNPs and 2 to 3 marker haplotypes constructed from either family data or estimated using maximum likelihood methods. The Core will also provide gene expression array service to all 5 phenotyping projects, including hybridization of RNA to commercially available gene expression arrays and data analysis of experimental results. Finally, the core is responsible for the development of a relational database for all phenotype, sequencing, genotype, and other relevant information. This component will be carried out in collaboration with the San Diego Supercomputer Center. Outline of functions of Core: 1. Preparation and storage of genomic DNA 2. Power to detect an association at or near candidate genes 3. Genetic analysis of all SNP data generated 4. Databases and information management